


Derek Hale: GSR

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alec Hale super Human Dad, Derek is a worrier, Gen, Kindergarten Derek, PTA Meetings, Talia Hale the Alpha Saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Hale: GSR

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeames/gifts).



Alec looked at Derek’s back where his son is sitting out in the back yard like a small green shirted rock out in the sea of vibrant orange leaves. Crap he needed to get on that raking or Talia would kill him. But right now, he was worried about Derek. Who comes home from Kindergarten looking like the world is over? He needed to save that level of tragedy for high school or he’d burn out by the time he was seven.

Talia eased up beside Alec, sliding her arms around him and kissing his cheek, “Dinner in five. Then we’ll head over to the school.”

“The school?” Alec looked at her, making his I planned to fall asleep on the couch covered in children while watching cop shows. Talia sighs and bites his shoulder making him yelp and laugh. “Tonight is parent-teacher night? At the school?”

Alec makes his ohhhhh face and purses his lips a moment. “It has to be that then.”

“It has to be what?” Talia chuckled, tilting her head. “What are you talking about?”

Alec nods out into the backyard where Derek is still just sitting. “Whatever’s eating him.” Alec’s eyes sparkle, “Do you think he’s becoming a ‘bad boy?’ Maybe he’s got a gang!”

Talia makes a face and snorts, “While I’m not surprised that excites you – stop. Derek is a sweet boy and  _not_  in a gang.”

“Yeah he’s not in it. He’s  _leading it_.” Alec chuckled. Talia shook her head and shoved him gently, “I’m going to finish dinner.”

 

—-

No parent likes kindergarten parent-teacher night. They hate it. Tiny chairs, weird punch, meeting a teacher who is going to tell you if you’re a good parent or not… Alec wasn’t that parent. Not even remotely. He knew they were not just good parents, he and Talia where  _the best parents ever_. Despite the minor panic attack Derek had when they left him at home with Peter. So, while Talia was off meeting Laura’s teacher; he was happily sitting in a tiny chair with his knees up to his chin listening to the teacher prattle on about how this was the most important year of school for their children. The walls were covered in kid drawings which Alec viewed with a knowledgeable eye. His kids were the best, which went without saying. Laura was always drawing things, houses, cars, car-houses, car-horse-houses… She was into combos at the moment. And Derek was the funniest because he hid all his art, squirreling it away like they were secrets. Laura never ceased to delight in finding them and NOT SHARING. Alec sighed and focused on the teacher. She was cute. Bubbly. But what Kindergarten teacher wasn’t? (At the start of the year.)

As they all filed out to wait for their turns for one-o-one your kid is awesome or sucks time, Alec perused the artwork, looking for Derek’s. He found it and smiled at the whole family drawn out. Including Peter!! Hey hey! Man his kid was so ridiculously cute. But who is the other tall girl?

“Mr. Hale?” The soft voice of Penny, the kindergarten teacher interrupted his pondering. “Come on in.”

Alec joined her inside, choosing to sit in a tiny chair and not the adult one provided because – you only get so many chances to sit in a tiny chair. Penny laughed at him a little and shook her head, “I see where Derek gets all his charm.”

Alec’s eyebrows shot up his forehead heading for outer space. “Really?”

  
Penny chuckled and nodded, “Derek is a sweetheart, I’m sure you know! He’s a little shy but he’s always very careful with his fellow students and is really good at stopping fights before they start. All of the kids get along with him well and he works best in the group. He’s very sweet!”

Alec nodded - nothing unexpected there. “So there’s nothing bad to report then? His printing?”

“Better than average.”

“Numbers?”

“He’s the best at all the math, he says he wants to be as good at them as you.”

Alec grins hugely, “This is all very anticlimactic! At home today he was acting like the world was ending.”

Penny laughs and clears her throat, “Well… It was probably because… Look it’s nothing terrible. He’s so sweet. We were making origami the last week because it was my birthday and I thought it would be fun for everyone. Well, he made a ring and gave it to me. I was just joking and asked if he was proposing because I accept. I really didn’t expect him to…”

Alec can’t breathe; he’s curled up in a tiny chair, his face buried in his knees as he shakes with laughter. Oh god, he can just imagine how Derek reacted. Alec inhales with a gasp, squeaking as he tries to laugh but can’t, tears on his cheeks that are turning red with a lack of oxygen.

“Mr. Hale!?” Penny asks worriedly, standing to go shake him or something. Talia moves smoothly past her, having heard the skipping madness of her husband’s heart and already having chatted with Laura’s teacher.

“I’ve got this.” Talia winks at Penny, sliding her hands over Alec’s shoulders and gripping, Alec gasped several times and wiped at his face, still giggling. Talia rubbed his back and smirks at him. “You done?”

Alec nodded and struggled to his feet, taking deep cleansing breaths to keep his cool when all he wanted to do was double over laughing. Talia smiled at Penny, “I apologize for my husband’s antics.”

Penny grinned, “No no! It’s fine! Nice to meet you, Mrs. Hale. You are as pretty as Derek says.”

Alec looks at Penny and Talia and doubles over laughing. Talia just rolls her eyes and pushes Alec to the door, “Thank you, now let me take my child home.”

Alec can barely explain to Talia what is so funny. He convulses with it laughing and Talia hits him several times. “That’s not funny Alec! It’s not funny!! Derek’s been upset over this. Come on, don’t be so ridiculous!”

Alec ground the heel of his hands into his eyes and wiped the tears away. “Ohhhh… Man… This is the best. It is the best. Oh my god he has to have been just freaking out over it.”

“Which is why teasing him will be bad.”

“Right.”

“Alec!”

“No! I know. I know.”

Talia glared at him, “I’m serious.”

“I know.” Alec smiled and that was where it sat until they got home.

—-

Derek lay in bed like he had every day since he screwed up. Anxiety ate at his insides and he knew – he just knew!! that he should have told Miss Penny the truth. He was just trying to be nice but not  _that nice_. Downstairs he heard his parents and Uncle Peter chatting, thanking him for sitting, his mom calling his dad terrible. It was soothing, everyone was home. But his heart rate shot though the roof because…  _Everyone was home from seeing Miss Penny… his FIANCEE._  Derek closed his eyes and wished he’d disappear. He was so upset over it all that his ears were ringing. He didn’t even sense his Dad ease into his room until he was just there. Maybe Derek had fallen asleep – maybe he’d passed out. He wasn’t sure. But he felt like his life was over.

“Hey Big Man.” Alec whispered to him, sitting on his bed. “So. I met your bride.”

All of Derek’s anxiety and stress broke over him and he started sobbing. “I didn’t mean to Dad!! I was giving her a present and she just!! And I couldn’t!! And!! And!!!” He hiccuped and gasped around his sobbing confession.

Alec gathered Derek in tight and hugged him hard, rubbing his back and rocking, “I fixed it, shhhh… It’s ok. It’s  _okay_  Derek calm down ok?”

Derek held onto his Dad hard, his claws tearing his shirt and he’d feel terrible about that later but the relief that it was over for good or bad was leaving him shaking. “I don’t want to get married! I didn’t mean to! I like Miss Penny but I want her to marry Uncle Peter not  _meeeeeeeee_ ………” Derek wails into Alec’s chest.

Alec has to swallow his laughter and cuddle his son tight. “I hope you don’t mind but I told her she can’t marry you. Your mom and I aren’t ready to give you up yet. Maybe when you turn forty ok?”

“R-Really Dad?” Derek looked up at him and let his Dad wipe his face dry. “You fixed it? She’s not gonna expect to marry me now? Really?”

“It’s all fixed.” Alec smiled, kissing Derek’s forehead.

Derek sags against Alec in relief. “You still love me Dad?”

Alec drags him up and makes him stand on the bed, looking in his son’s eyes fiercely, “Nothing you ever do, ever say, or ever think will make your Mom and me stop loving you. Put that deep in your heart, Derek. No matter what we belong to each other and I love you. Your mom loves you, and your sister loves you.”

Derek’s breath hitches and lets himself be hugged tight, hugging back as hard as he can without hurting his Dad. “Uncle Peter?”

“I dunno. Uncle Peter is a weirdo.” Alec winks at him as downstairs Peter shouts. “I HEARD THAT!”

As much as Alec loves to see how his kids handle stress, he loves to hear them laugh. Derek’s laugh filled the whole house and Alec and Talia could only join him.

And then Laura yelled for them all to shut up she has a test tomorrow.


End file.
